Motor vehicles generally are provided with a rigid roof structure completely enclosing the top of the passenger compartment. In some instances a sunroof may be provided at an additional cost to provide some overhead ventilation, however, the size of the vehicle sunroofs is normally very limited. Vehicle roofs with sunroofs do not in any way approach the ventilation, openness and panoramic view that is available with a convertible roof.
Conventional convertibles have a soft top that is folded into a series of folds that are stretched over three or four convertible top bows when the top is in its extended, or up, position. Convertible soft tops are prone to problems including excessive noise and potential water leakage. Soft tops are also generally less durable than a hard top and may require replacement periodically during the life of the vehicle. Some of the difficulties with the soft top convertibles result from the fact that they are not particularly well suited to winter weather. Cold temperatures, ice and snow that are encountered in winter discourage consumers from selecting convertible style vehicles even though the consumers may want a convertible for summer driving. In winter, water leakage through the convertible roof can make driving unpleasant and cause water damage to the interior of the vehicle. A soft top can make a vehicle difficult to heat due to heat transfer through the convertible top unless it is lined and insulated. If a convertible top is lined and insulated, reduction in noise levels and better heat retention may be achieved but the top becomes more bulky and requires more space within the vehicle for stowage.
Retractable hard tops offer the advantages of a hard top roof and a convertible in that they provide a durable vehicle roof that is not prone to excessive noise levels or leakage and provides excellent durability. However, retractable hard tops generally require complex linkages and drive mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,606, discloses a system in which the trunk is provided with a dual hinge mechanism to allow it to be opened in the conventional manner on a forward hinge and to be tipped about its rear edge on an auxiliary rear hinge. In addition, a relatively large storage compartment must be provided to permit the retractable hard top to be folded and then moved into its storage compartment. Depending upon the size of the roof and trunk area of the vehicle, it may be difficult or impossible to configure a retractable hard top according to prior art designs that would still leave sufficient space in the trunk for useful storage. In addition to providing space for storing the retractable hard top, if an automatic hard top is provided, there must be adequate clearance between the trunk lid, wheel housings, floor of the vehicle and belt line of the vehicle so that the hard top may be automatically retracted without interference from other vehicle elements.
Assembly of convertible tops and retractable hard tops has generally been accomplished by taking separate components including the top and its associated linkage and the tonneau and its associated linkage and assembling them to a partially constructed vehicle on an assembly line. Alternatively, convertibles have been manufactured by removing the roof structure of a conventional coupe, reinforcing the frame and then installing the convertible top and tonneau. In either method the trunk lid is assembled as part of the vehicle entirely separately from the top. Likewise, if a roll bar is provided it is entirely separate from the top and from the trunk lid prior to assembly to the vehicle. These assembly methods are inefficient and add operations to the final vehicle assembly process. Also, testing and adjustment of various systems relating to the operation of the trunk lid, tonneau and top are required post assembly to the vehicle including integration of electrical connections, hydraulic systems and mechanical linkages.
These and other problems and design objectives are addressed by the present invention as summarized below.